Game machines, such as slot machines and poker game machines, that pay back tokens, such as coins or token coins, for winning game results have been very popular. Herein, such a slot machine will be used as an example of a game machine and will be described below.
Players start a game by pulling a start lever, for example, after putting a token into the slot machine. A plurality (three, for example) of reels with numerous types of symbols arranged on the circumference rotate at high speed in the slot machine, and the prize status is determined by the combination of the symbols on the reels displayed at a given location in the window when the reels have stopped. The number of tokens that are paid out is determined by the combination of symbols when the reels have stopped, that is, the prize status.
Slot machine prizes include "bigjackpots," where 1000 or more tokens, for example, are paid back, and so-called "small jackpots." The player plays the slot machine in anticipation of increasing the number of tokens in the player's possession, but since the number of tokens in the player's possession does not increase significantly with "small jackpots," the player plays the slot machine while hoping for a "big jackpot" that will quickly increase the number of tokens in the player's possession.
In one type of slot machine, the prize status is determined by random selection using random numbers for each game. This type of slot machine is described below.
In the type of slot machine in which the prize status is determined by random selection using random numbers for each game, for example, the prize status is randomly selected when a token is put into the slot machine and the start lever is pulled, and the current game prize status is determined. When the current game prize status has been determined, the reels are rotated to begin the game.
However, among the types of slot machines in which the prize status is determined by random selection using random numbers for each game, there are those in which the player can stop the reels by operating a stop button provided in the slot machine. In this type of slot machine, the reels are not immediately stopped according to the timing by which the player operates the stop button, but are instead stopped when the reel symbols appear at the locations corresponding to the prize status previously determined by random selection.
However, when too long a time passes until the reels stop after the player has operated the stop button, unnatural reel stopping operations can result, and the reels can be stopped regardless of the prize status previously determined by random selection. Accordingly, there can be cases where the prize status might end up as a "lose" due to the timing with which the player actuates the stop buttons, even when the prize status previously determined by random selection would have been a "big jackpot."
Among the types of slot machines in which the prize status is determined by random selection using random numbers for each game, there are also those in which no stop button is provided to stop the reels, but the reels are automatically stopped by a control in the slot machine. In this type of slot machine, the reels are stopped when the reel symbols appear at the position corresponding to the prize status previously determined by random selection after the reels have rotated for a specific period of time.